


Terrible Things

by Morginamomo



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, I really hope this is good, Song fic, TenRose - Freeform, Tenrose's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morginamomo/pseuds/Morginamomo
Summary: One-shot for Tenrose....That's all without revealing anything ;)





	Terrible Things

Doctor looked down at his son, so innocent, but full of heartbreak waiting to unravel like a present at Christmas time. The boy looked so much like his father having the, as Wilf put it, all  _sticky-uppy_. The color was light brown and dark blonde. His chocolate eyes were full of hope and love. Just as his mother filled them with. He was fiddling with a laser gun on the floor of the TARDIS, disassembling it. He definitely got his need for wonder and knowledge from the Doctor.

"Okay, Gallifrey, it's time to go to sleep so we can go on more adventures in the morning."

"Awwww. Can I just stay up 1 more hour?!" He begged.

"No, If you're good then maybe we can sneak a peek at your mother's younger self. How about that?" Doctor bargained.

Gallifrey's eyes lit up as he sprinted to his room, leaving the mess of wires and parts scattered across the floor. The Doctor chuckled as he started to pick up the mess his son left behind. The boy was 14, yet had the mind of a senior in college! The Doctor didn't really care though he was proud of his son no matter what.

* * *

It was about an hour or so after the Doctor finished cleaning up (which had taken at least 30 minutes) that he heard a young voice call out his name. And not just any young voice, Gallifrey's. The Doctor followed the voice to see what Gallifrey was up to now. He entered the boy's room to find that he was still up and had an exhausted look in eyes.

"What's the matter Gal?" He questioned the young Timelord.

"I can't go to sleep. Can you tell me a story?" He asked with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Sure Gal, I'll tell you a love story." Doctor said.

A look of Disgust came across Gallifrey's face as he replied with, "Can't it be an adventure story?"

"No I think you'll like this one, it had your mother in it." The Doctor said trying to make Gallifrey more enthusiastic. And it worked as the young Timelord's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

**"By the time I was your age I'd give anything**

**To fall in love truly was all I could think**

**That's when I met your Mother, the girl of my dreams**

**The most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen"**

Doctor remembered the day he met Rose, the first thing he had said to her all those years ago, 'Run.'

**"She said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?**

**I can't help but notice you staring at me**

**I know I shouldn't say this but I really believe**

**That I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me"**

He remembered her telling him that when they got separated in two different dimensions. Him not knowing that she was pregnant with Gallifrey.  
Now son, I'm only telling you this because life, can do terrible things

**"Now most of the time we had too much to drink**

**We'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything**

**Too young to notice and too dumb to care**

**Love was a story that couldn't compare"**

He remembered the day Gallifrey and Rose came back into his dimension, and finding out he had a son.

**"I said, "Girl can I tell you a wonderful thing?**

**I've made you a present with paper and string**

**Open with care, now I'm asking you please**

**You know that I love you, will you marry me?"**

Doctor had proposed to Rose about 2 years after they came back, Gallifrey was 10 at the time and Doctor had never seen a more happy look on the boy's face.

**"Now son, I'm only telling you this because, can do terrible things**

**You'll learn one day, I hope and I pray that God, shows you differently,"**

Gallifrey had fallen asleep by this point.

They lived happily after that, had another kid, but she died soon after her first birthday, Gallifrey was twelve at the time. No one smiled for weeks after that.  
Doctor continued, talking to himself,

**"She said, "Boy can I tell you a terrible thing?**

**It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks**

**Please don't be sad now, I really believe**

**You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me."**

Doctor remembered when she told him she had cancer, he couldn't go into the future to find a cure, because this was a fixed point, nothing could change it, a few weeks later she died, both Gallifrey and Doctor were holding her and were absolutely heartbroken when she died. Gallifrey had only been 13 then. Leaving Doctor to raise him without her.

**"Slow, so slow, I fell to the ground on my knees**

**So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose**

**If given the choice then I'm begging you, choose**

**To walk away, walk away**

**Don't let her get you**

**I can't bare to see the same happen to you,**

**Now son, I'm only telling you this because**

**life,** **can** **do** **terrible** **things."**


End file.
